1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaging substrate configured for connection to rotary cutting and grinding wheels.
2. Related Art
Rotary cutting wheels are marketed through one of a retail or bulk mode. Retail commonly results in the rotary cutting wheel being sold as a single item purchase whereas bulk sales results in multiples of the item being purchased at one time. The existing packaging varies greatly for each type of mode. Both modes require numerous warning messages attached to and accompanying the cutting.
Bulk sale packaging can include such warnings on the box and/or literature with which the bulk is sold and in some cases requires the bonding of labels to both sides of the wheel in order to affix the required warnings. Retail packaging additionally requires individual packaging wherein the rotary cutting wheel is packaged adjacent a card bearing such warnings and shrink wrapped together as one unit such that the card and associated wheel may be hung from a display rack. Other costly retail packaging has been used to contain cutting wheels, such as clam shell and blister packages.
A type of cuttings wheels is an abrasive grinding wheel, which is one of two types commonly known in the trade, a type 1 or flat wheel and type 27or raised hub wheel. The rough, porous and uneven surfaces of abrasive wheels, as opposed to steel blades, necessarily require the use of a paper blotter or blotters adhesively bonded about the hub of the wheel which are used to display at least some of the warning, identification, UPC bar code, and operating information. The amount of the information which can be printed on the blotter is limited since the blotter cannot interfere with the configuration and use of the cutting wheel. This limitation is furthered in type 27 wheels wherein only one side of the wheel may include a blotter, as the face of one side of the cutting wheel is used to cut.
While these warning, identification, UPC bar code and operating information are necessary and required, they add increased expense to the cost of the product in the case of placing double blotters, one on each side of the cutting wheel. There is also added expense and waste in shelf space in that a store supplier of the rotary cutting wheels presently has to stock, shelve and display two different types of packages for the same wheel.
Accordingly, there remains a need to improve the packaging of rotary cutting wheels in order to facilitate the display of required warning messages with minimal expense. There is also a need to reduce the waste in stock, shelf and display space within a store.